Chara Dreemurr
For other people, see the pages Chara (name), and Chara. You may be looking for Chocolate, Determination, Mt. Ebott, Asriel Dreemurr, the Kingdom of Monsters, Souls, Buttercup poisoning, or Ghosts. Chara Dreemurr '(born 7th July 1996, known as Chara Brown until around 18th September 2003, after being adopted into the Dreemurr family following their fall into Mt. Ebott on possibly the same day) is the leader of the Jonish centrist political party Liberal Democrats, and is the deputy prime minister of Jonas. They were the first of 8 children to fall down Mt. Ebott, falling down in 2003, and returning to the surface of the Clone Earth in 2015. They were nominated once for the 2019 Month of July People Awards, in the category "Politician", being voted a finalist and, after everything, coming 4th, to much surprise by Jonish citizens, who expected them to win. They are currently 23 years old. Early Life Chara was born as Chara Mary Brown in Williamston, in the Jonish region of Thaines Valley, at the North Brownlee Hospital, to their former parents, Sarah Brown and Joe Brown. It is thought that when they were a baby, a nurse accidentally fed them chocolate milk instead of regular milk, and as a result, they became obsessed with anything chocolate throughout their life, most notably chocolate itself, and goes as far as trying to steal it. Their sibling Frisk was born several years later without this treatment and he turned out to act like a relatively normal person. They did relatively well at school, usually getting a mix of As and Bs. Only once did they get an F, during history lessons in Year 2, around mid-March. According to Blanc Primary School's records, the reason was that Chara was caught reading a history book in order to jot down 1 single answer in a history quiz - which was "Who ate a cheese sandwich within 1 minute"? Of course, the question was a lie set up by then-leader of Jonas Troy Markinson as part of his dictatorship, which later fell in 2006. Around the age of 7, in the year 2003, on the 18th of September, Chara fell into a state of "early""Early" as in unusually early, as depression usually happens in children around teenage years. depression following the sudden death of their mother following a car crash on the 18th of May 2003, as well as extensive bullying from multiple individuals at school for being genderless and/or pansexual, as the Jonish government, before the 1st of December, 2006, heavily discriminated LGBTQ communities, due to the racism of then-leader Troy Markinson. It is said that they ran as far as to the nearby town of Gåvla, and traversed the mountain of Mt. Ebott. It is told that Chara found a cave with a large hole in it. When Chara tried to have a closer look, they fell in. Not much is known about what happened following the falling, as information has not yet been released, though Chara has done a few blog posts about some events, all of which were deleted for copyright reasons by a certain dog with certain music and game-making skills. Around 2006, Chara either "accidentally" or "intentionally" poisoned themselves with buttercup flowers.There is no clear example or evidence of the reason this happened. They survived, but nearly died due to poison in 2008, if it wasn't for medicine. This opinion is actually debated among many people. It is unknown how they got out in the year 2015, possibly due to the barrier in Mt. Ebott breakingSource: www.jcnews.com/national/1714356890/mysterious-occurances-at-mt.-ebottSource: wwww.bbc.co.bk/news/jonas/489101/mystery-white-light-emerges-from-mt-ebott. Chara themselves have yet to make a statement on this issue, despite being flooded with emails and messages about it, most of which were possibly reported for spam. Chara didn't attend the University of Sabine or the Yellow City University in Yellow City like their siblings and friends, but rather the Univerzita oleje vaření (University of Cooking Oil) in Herthery, between November 2015 and February 2018. In 2017, Chara met Jack Davis, who was putting up blank notices up everywhere. After Jack introduced himself as Eileen Ogle, and even his real name, Chara said that he did not believe him, so Jack introduced himself by his nickname, The Presents Inspector. On the 23rd of July, 2019, Chara themselves, along with many members of the government of the Kingdom of Monsters, plus a few other humans, Jonas Clones, and others, were part of an investigation on the Mt. Ebott situation. Chara was confirmed to have no relation to this, as well as their adopted brother, Asriel, and all Jonas Clones that were interrogatedSource: wwww.mtt.news.km/inter-jonas/24/07/2019/new-info-on-mt-ebott-situation-is-revealed. The case is still being looked at, as of the 21st of September, 2019. On the 1st of October, 2019, during the Jonish Remembrance Day ceremony in Westminster, Chara remained unusually silent. Many people cannot understand why, nor has Chara said anything about it. Chara has been unusually silent multiple times during October. Recent Life Chara Dreemurr lives in their hometown in Williamston, Thaines, and sometimes is in Yellow City, in a small apartment in the Jazmine-Brown suburb. They sometimes make bramin skylat (chocolate snail pie), which according to Jaydish president Jayden Albert, is some of the best that was ever madeSource: www.jrt.co.jy/news/pm_says_chara_dreemurr_makes_best_chocolate_snail_pie. One time, they did happen to come across Jonas's son, Brian, who was in Jonas at the time, but their meeting was cut short due to a train coming through and sending Brian flying into oblivion, much to Chara's confusion. Occasionally they visit their family and cousins for Christmas. Chara founded the Liberal Democrats political party in 2015, while around 2000, they became friends with Jonas Albert, who would later in 2006 become the Conservative party leader and prime minister. In 2015, Chara became Jonas's second pansexual Deputy PM, Deb Marshtzer having been the first, in 1911 to their sudden death of old age in 1963, at the age of 84. Chara remains not married, though some random people in Jayden possibly hope "she" will marry Jonas Albert, though both Jonas and Chara have confirmed that they do not love each other, and that they usually treat each other like friends, however the fandom keeps on shipping, much to the dismay of Jonish citizensSource: www.jinjatv.co.ji/jinjatvnews/12-07-2019//. It has recently been assumed that Chara was born on the 14th of May, 1996. 1996 was the year they were born in, but the 14th of May is the day that Chara fell into the Underground in 2003. Their birthday was revealed by Chara on NationChat on the 21st of June, 2019, that their actual birthday is on the 7th of July, as confirmed when they visited their father. They have some speculation that ghosts do existSee "Ghosts".. Chara is aware of Jonaspedia, and has on multiple occasions edited this page ;) lol (is that how you spell it -Chara) www.nationchat.net/userpage/1786519/chara_dreemurr/charaboiofficial Chara counts themselves as a liberal conservative, however is not religious, and isn't heavily conservative, as does Jonas. They are a fluent speaker at the AAAAAAA language, and can also speak Jonish, Jaydish, Chinese, Japanese, French, Korean, Kazakh, and the Oklahomian version of Gibberish. They have also been reported using Duolingo in order to learn German, Marklandian, Jazminese, and Czech. Their favourite song is "Memory" by Toby Fox, but Chara also likes songs like "Revenge" by CaptainSparklez, "500 Miles" by The Proclaimers, "Chocolate Rain" by Tay Zonday, and "Let Me Out" by JVTA Mapping on Jonaspedia's JonasTunes service. Chara's spit is usually seen in a black colour, and looks like a mix of spit and chocolate. According to the JERU, this is a extremely rare side effect of the amount of chocolate Chara frequently eats. The Global Health Organization, a subsidary of the United Nations of Independent States, says that this can only occur to 1 in 7.7 billion people. Chara has also reportedly says that it sometimes comes out of their eyes, though no actual footage of this exists at this time. Their favourite game companies are Nintendo, 8-4, Sega, and Basically Games. Chara's soul colour is red (meaning Determination), an uncommon colour for most people. Determination is considered to be very rare. Chara is the only known person with a fully red soul, with the exception of Frisk. They have only used a pencil sharpener once, around September 2019. Chara does celebrate halloween, though not heavily. Filmography Personal about section Quotes * ''"I don't know what we shall do now." '-Chara Dreemurr, commenting on Jonas being blamed for the Great MindPlus War, 2015.'' * "I'm a...ghost?" '''-Chara Dreemurr, 15th September 2015.' * "''Why are we doing nothing but having an argument over pineapple on pizza right now?" '''-Chara Dreemurr, 25th June 2019.' * ''"Sometimes, I question life as we know it. Is there really a heaven. Am I dead? Do ghosts actually exist? Is it possible for PewDiePie to reach 1 billion subscribers?"' -Chara Dreemurr, 3rd August 2019.' * "Ladies and gentlemen, we got 'em." '''-Chara Dreemurr, 10th August 2019, following Jayden's initial apology for the explosion at Portsmouth, Isle of Beer, which occurred back in July.' * ''"Eh?" '''-Chara Dreemurr, 20th August 2019.' * ''"If anyone dare touch mah choco, I will stab them!" '''-Chara Dreemurr, 25th August 2019, on NationChat.Chara likes chocolate. * ''"I'm bored. What should I do?" ''-Chara Dreemurr, 30th August 2019, on Twitter.' * ''"Greetings." '''-Chara Dreemurr, 16th September 2019. It should be noted that "Greetings" is Chara's way of saying hello.' * ''"The Meuropean Union turned 30 years old...congratulations to them."' -Chara Dreemurr, 5th October 2019, addressing the MU's 30th anniversary to the Jonish Government.' * "What mafia? I haven't heard of one in our country. The only crime organizations in Jonas I know of is those Jaydish terrorists." '''-Chara Dreemurr, 7th October 2019, questioning the existence of the NMAJ.' * ''"(silence)" '''-Chara Dreemurr, 13th October 2019, being silent for an unknown reason.''' Nicknames * "My child" -Toriel DreemurrThis nickname is what Toriel refers to for about every single person in the underground. This name is now rarely used. * "Little buddy" -Sans Skeleton * "A verrrry old friend of mine." -Jonas Albert (sometimes) * "Brown-haired chocolate woman" -Brian Albert * "Liberal person" -Jayden Albert * "That Chara person on Jonaspedia" -Brook Bradley Family tree Chara revealed parts of their family tree on the 2nd of October, 2019. Brown family * Joe Brown ** Chara Dreemurr Dreemurr family * Asgore + Toriel Dreemurr ** Chara Dreemurr (born Chara Brown) ** Asriel Dreemurr ** Frisk Dreemurr See also * Jonas Albert * Chocolate * Kingdom of Monsters * Buttercup poisoning * Jonas ** Liberal Democrats ** Mt. Ebott *** Underground (Mt. Ebott) (the name of the page is different to the name shown here) *** Determination * Kingdom of Monsters * Colours ** Brown ** Green ** Red ** Yellow ** Light Blue * - References Category:Jonas Category:Government of Jonas Category:Chara Dreemurr Category:Dreemurr Category:Jonish people Category:Politicians Category:Liberal Democrats party Jonas Category:People